Gogans
“(Pete: Where’s Elliot?) Lena Gogan: NOWHERE!!! You’re hokey pokey Dragon is out helping Santa Claus pull his sled! BOYS! (Pete: Let me go!) and Grover lift him up by his legs and Pete pounds on them and tries to get free Lena Gogan: NOW YOU’RE NEVER GONNA GET AWAY AGAIN! We’re gonna put chains on you when your working! (Merle: And when your NOT WORKING!) (Willie: And when you sleepin.)„ “(Merle: Okay lady, we're gonna take him whether you like it or not. Right boys? (Grover : Right, Pa. Willie, you grab onto Pete, while I hold onto her.) (Willie : You grab Pete, I wanna hold her.) (Grover : I wanna hold her!) (Willie : I'm gonna hold her!) (Merle : Alright, I'll settle this: You two grab the brat, I'LL hold her.) Lena Gogan : If you think you're gonna hold her, like my boys wanna hold her, you're gonna be holdin' your head, ya understand?„ The Gogans are major antagonists in the Disney's 1977 film Pete's Dragon. They are an abusive gang of nasty hillbillies who treat the orphaned protagonist (Pete) like a slave and often abuse him both emotionally and physically - eventually Pete can no longer put up with the abuse and flees, but they pursue him only to get knocked into a mud pit by an unseen force (which turns out to be the titular dragon - named Elliott). Lena was portrayed by the late Shelley Winters, Merle was portrayed by the late Charles Tyner, Grover was portrayed by Gary Morgan, and Willie was portrayed by the late Jeff Conaway. Quotes “That boy is our legal property, same as the family cow.„ “(Grover : Hey Ma, w-why don't we get ourselves another orphan, huh?) Lena Gogan : Because I done paid our last $50 for Pete, plus $.50 legal fees, and we ain't got another $50 plus legal, that's why. Ya understand? Well, here's somethin' you *will* understand: you're gonna have to start workin' the farm with your own two hands, less'n you spot that little twerp!„ Biography The Gogans are enraged due to the fact they "paid $50" for Pete - they also hate the idea that they may have to actually do work for themselves and thus decide to pursue Pete and drag him back to the farm to fulfill his job as their slave. The Gogans finally track Pete down to the fishing village where he is being cared for by a kindly lighthouse keeper and Nora, who proceeds to defend Pete from the Gogans - who pursue them declaring their intent to drag Pete back "home" (with their song "Bill of Sale") - however the Gogans are ultimately sent airborne when, in their attempts to pursue Pete and Nora by boat they are rammed by an invisible Elliott, causing them to splash into the water. The Gogans proceed to make a deal with Dr. Terminus - the other antagonist of the film - who is seeking to capture Elliott for use in medicine, when Terminus lures Pete and Elliott into a trap, the Gogans are there to try and kidnap Pete, however Elliott manages to break free of the net being used to hold him and saves Pete from the Gogans before incinerating their Bill Of Sale, dousing them in a barrel of tar and chasing them away. The Gogans were not seen after this incident and given their cowardly nature they likely never will be. Gallery Pete's dragon - bill of sale|The Gogans arriving in town and cause trouble (via their famous song "Bill Of Sale"). 78F7595A-970F-4C07-8910-75F26DCCD938.jpeg|The Gogans singing The happiest homes in these hills. A3BD8036-2D77-47B3-A2FA-51F81633AE2D.jpeg|Lena Gogans Evil Grin Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Teams Category:Cowards Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Kidnapper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Envious Category:Families Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Articles under construction Category:Comedy Villains Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Mobsters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Scapegoat